The Challenge
by puxa10
Summary: Instead of a Summary how about a sneak peak? "Anything you can do I can do better!" I proclaimed poking the demonic butler on the chest, being a Yank had it's benefits. The both of them looked at each other in surprise, then laughed. "I do believe that was a challenge Sebastian. Are you going to take it?" "Of course if you wish it master." UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Oh There's No Place Like London

Hey it's your girl here, Puxa10 and I gots another idea in my head =D whoot! So yeah, I was thinking that Sebastian needed a challenge. And I'm going to provide it with my OC.

**If I owned ****_Black Butler_**** I'd have Sebastian all to myself. Damn but I love that ****hell of a butler** ~Dreamy sigh~

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

__-.- and **bold** for character change. I find that it's a bit easier. Don't you agree.

{Random thoughts!}

* * *

**Natalie's** **POV****_  
_**

I was sitting in the carriage, the wheels rolling on the road, my legs crossed as the ran fell. _The weather in London sucks eggs._ I couldn't help but think to myself, a little frown on my face. I was staring at the mirror provided in the carriage. A beautiful girl with extremely light blue hair with golden eyes stared back, a hat that looked respectable for my old station. I was wearing a nondescript dress, but it looked melded to my curves, and in fact was wearing men's trousers as I am a forward thinking person, much like any other Yank was. Yup. I was from the States. The dreaded barbarians. I had come to London, a great black pit {A cookie if anyone can guess this reference} if one asked me, because it had been ordered by my old mistress. Yup. I was a maid. My mistress had been the Contessa de Léon. Melissa had been a young girl when she had summoned me. I was a demon. I had the mark of the contracted on my person, but Melissa, being an artistic girl hadn't wanted the circle, but a butterfly. It still had the symbols on it, but I still had the butterfly. It was on my arm below the wrist about a few inches or so. The murderous tips covered the pulse point. I covered the thing with long sleeves, which bothered me, but better that than to show that I was a servant without a mistress. It was an ugly pink color. Not red. Not magenta. Not purple. But pink. I hated pink which is why it was pink. But I would do this one last thing as it had been her dying command as my mistress.

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~

* * *

"Natalie. I am going to die soon." Melissa said laying on her comfortable bed, her covers on her chest. Green eyes the color of the forest, looked at the eyes that looked like the winter sun, cold, yet warming at the same time.

"I know this ma'am." I had said with my usual soothing tone. She had been sickly from the time she called me to this realm. She wasn't even supposed to make it to her tenth year much less fifteen as I had helped with her survival. I couldn't here. I could literally sense a reaper's presence here although she hadn't yet died. They would take her. Give her soul to me to keep as it was mine on our contract.

"I am going to give you one last order before I go." Melissa said solidly as she sat up, beautiful curly blonde hair fell around her doll face to look me square in the eyes. "I want you to go to London. Find a Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Protect him from his butler. The butler is like you, and will eat his soul."

"That is what I told you I would do to you though." I said confused. I wasn't about to hide it. She knew my tells. Little witch.

"But he will use any means to get it even pushing the young Lord to his revenge against those that have killed his parents. Please. I command you." Melissa asked as well as commanded. I couldn't refuse her.

"As it pleases you my lady." I had said.

* * *

**Current day**

* * *

And that's why I'm here. I'm going to try to get Ciel away from his demonic butler, while still being a demon myself. Yippie fucking skippie.

* * *

And that's that for now. Review, and cookies to those that get the reference. . I figure if I add a prize to it, people will read. Is this true? Let us see and find out shall we?


	2. Needing A Place to Stay

Well, people seemed to like the last installment of my OC as she arrived to London. That's awesome =3 I hope that you all enjoyed your holidays and your new year. I do hope you didn't do something really stupid. Hope that this year brings all my readers of MKS (Madness of King Scar) and to this fan fiction happiness, prosperity, and health.

**Nope. I still don't own this series. I'd be rich. And not writing this fanfiction. **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

-.- and **bold** for character change

{Random thoughts as they occur to me.}

* * *

**Natalie's pov continued**

"How much longer do you suppose this will take?" I asked in annoyance. This was taking forever. Man did I hope that one day there would be things that would be pulled without horses and that went fast. Hmm...I should talk to someone about that idea. I shook my head to clear it of the thought process going on.

"There should be little amount of time left. We're just on the drive there." I sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd be bored. I really don't want that to happen." I mutter half wanting to sleep, but knew if I did, the driver would just have rudely waken me up. I gave him a missive from Melissa saying to not let me sleep as once I fell asleep, I was gone. I could sleep for hours, especially if warm enough. Hell it didn't even have to be warm. As long as a light was on me, I could sleep easily. It was a bother that my first form had been a cold blooded snake. Anyway, I thought about what to do once I got to this Earl's house. Should I pretend not to be a Yankee? Nah. Too much effort, and besides, _he_ would probably see right through my disguise. Well, depending on his rung on the ladder. I didn't think that this other demon would be that much more stronger than myself. If I had to guess I would say he's a class or two ahead of me. Oh. I can practically SEE the confusion on your faces. Fine, let me explain. You know how in the holy place that the better you are, the higher you rise? Well in Hell, it was the opposite. The worse you were, the lower you fell. So if you were on the top of the ladder class in Hell, you were weaker than a new born babe in this realm. We pity those creatures and wonder why they are allowed in. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the carriage stopped. I got out myself, having adopted being an independent thinker and to rely on myself, after all the years Melissa and I spent in New York. I then smoothed out my dress glaring at the garment so glad I was wearing trousers. I don't think I'd like the constrictions that a dress really have. I knocked on the door waiting patiently. After all who knew what this house hold was currently doing?

* * *

**Sebastian a few moments before** {As I might not really get his line of thinking in the first person*, I am going to try and avoid the flames by posting his view in third person**}

It had been a normal morning for the Phantomhive house hold, and by that, of course meant that the other butler, the cook, and the maid were making a mess of things. It drove Sebastian up a wall sometimes, but he found the antics of these humans amused him at some times. But when they made too much of a hassle, he did let them have it with a tiny amount of discipline. He never raised his voice. He didn't have to for the others to do his bidding. Even a prince did as he asked because the prince feared him in an elemental way. Which was smart. Soma didn't understand really why he feared Sebastian so, but to Sebastian, it worked in his favor. It was the reason why he did hire those three idiots. Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin. Those three were the best at defending this house hold when he was away doing something with the young master. He had been in the kitchen taking over Baldroy's responsibility for the moment. After all, the young master quite liked Sebastian's cooking, and who could blame the young master? He turned his head, his red eyes thinning a little bit as the sound of the door knocking echoed in his sensitive hearing. And who else but those three to answer the door first? He better hurry up and see what this visitor wanted. That way he can politely push the intruder out.

* * *

**Natalie's pov**

The first things I immediately came to notice, were the three at the door. One was a maid with huge glasses that didn't at all suit her face. One had a cigarette in his mouth and a frying pan in his right hand as if he had come from the kitchen. Not that I could smell that on this human mind you. And then another blonde guy, that honestly, if I didn't know he was a guy, I'd swear up and down Heaven to Hell and back that this individual was a girl. He looked like a girl, he had hair things like a girl, and as I was standing there, acted the girl.

"Oohh! What we got here? It's a visitor!" The blonde guy with the beret's in his hair asked as he looked at me quite closely.

"_Oui***._ I am a visitor. Well, I suppose it depends." I answered with the very slight French accent. I figured I could keep that up for a while anyway. As long as I wasn't going to be challenged in my knowledge of the language, we'd be good.

"Depends on whut?" The cook demanded glaring at me as if he found my reasoning questionable. Smart man. I smile at him tilting my head in the way that Melissa did when she wanted to look cute and get under the guard of ordinary people.

"Iz it not obvious?" I ask and hand him the envelope. Melissa's family crest on the front. "I am here cauze _jeune maîtresse _sent me here." {Young mistress} I show them the envelope with Melissa family's crest on the front. "Since her death I've been a servant who iz not serving. So, I 'ope that I can offer any kind of help."

* * *

Ello there! I guess you're wondering why I put asterisk's for Bessy. Let me explain.

I don't think that many people would know exactly what first, second, and third person is. Not that I'm assuming mind you, but just in case you, the mysterious Jane and Joe Doe reader doesn't understand I will attempt to help.

*First person = I, me, my. It's writing as yourself. Pretty much in Natalie's Point of view.

Second person = You. Pretty much making you think that the story is about you. Think of stories that provide you with different paths on how the story can end.

**Third person = He, she, it. It's the most common way of writing besides the first person.

***_Oui_ is yes in French.

And no, I have no knowledge of the language of France. I am using google translate. Thank God for it, for I wouldn't really be able to do all this without it. =]


	3. You Don't Scare Me!

Hello all. This is the third installment of The Challenge. I haven't forgotten it it's just that my Muse dictates what I write, and I did have to write MKS part 4 and that Meeting Kali fan fiction. And then at the end of this, I'm going to add an excerpt on my next idea with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

**Sebastian: So you're going to another demon?**

Meh: 0.o Bessy? Waa, I wouldn't!

_Sesshomaru: She's only just sparing your feelings, ninjin are known to do that._

Meh: Oh no. This is gonna get ugly. Please don't fight each other. CIEL GET YOUR DEMON TO BEHAVE DAMMIT!

Ciel: This is all _your_ fault. I refuse to be in your petty fight. *sips tea*

Meh: -sighs- Fine, be that way Your Earl ship. -mock bow as I watch the two egotistical demons warily-

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

[random conversation]

{Random thoughts}

I own nothing as should be known by now of neither _Black Butler_ nor _Inuyasha_ both animes belong to their creator. I am merely a mortal writer taking control of their world for a moment.

* * *

_The Challenge 3_

Npov

I waited as the three took the envelope for a look and then allowed me to enter. I nod in thanks as I entered the massive living room. Of course I entered much larger places during my servitude, but this was...home-y wasn't the right word. Maybe 'comfortable' perhaps would be better. I then turn my head as the smells of food hit my nose. Since the cook was out here, perhaps a better chef was in the kitchens? After all who better to kick a nuisance out of their place if that person wasn't better? And since I only knew of one other who would be here that was a servant, I figured it must be true. That's why we were kept around, was our proficiency to create delicious food for our masters, or mistresses. "Please be careful with that will you? The master of the house is supposed to read it, and then determine for himself if he wishes to acquiesce with my mistress or not." I said trying to dissuade them into opening it for themselves.

"I must see this letter for myself first." Said a silky smooth voice and I turned around. There standing in the hallway with the master's breakfast stood Sebastian. I knew it was he. I fidget as I stand. We were locked in a stare down, but I felt like I should be the one on the fence about all this, not the other way around. I knew that demons could recognize the other in an instant. What would he do with me?

"Of course." I say easily even though I'm quite nervous. WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I BE NERVOUS?! With that thought crossing in my mind, my spine straightened and I glared at the other demon and handed over the letter as easily as I had to the other three. He smiles as if he had known exactly what kind of influence he had over my momentary lapse of judgment and I glared at him some more. Go ahead, make fun of me I dare you to.

"If you will follow me?" Asked Sebastian as he lead me through the house. I glared at his shoulder blades as he walked. Self-centered bastard.

* * *

[Bessy: I am not a self centered bastard.

Meh: This is just crap I'm writing cause I can't think of shit.

_Sesshomaru: Such coarse language._

Meh: o.O sorry, but when you live in two thousand and thirteen, you tend to pick up foul language at the age of ten. I can't help it. Well, I probably could, I just choose not to. Anyway I am brain dead. I can't think of anything. :'( so on ward to the next story of Sesshomaru going through Amnesia!

_Sesshomaru: _Excuse_ me? _

Meh: -gulps- hehe...I'M GOING TO DIE! D:]

* * *

Amnesia -a sneak peak-

**Sess Pov** There was the smell of a forest that first came to my senses. The dirt, trees, birds, blood, and all living creatures became known to me, as I slowly roused from sleep. Hold on, I don't need sleep much do I? So this is out of character, if I'm not mistaken. So I snap open my eyes, to see broken down trees, in front of my person and I blink rapidly as the bright sun filters through the leaves causing my head to feel as if it's going to explode. After a few moments I believe I grow used to the brightness of the sun. I then see the source of the blood scent that I noticed earlier. It was my own, but well dried and the wound already healed. So, I healed fast, and had a good sense of smell. Those things were self evident. But anything else I tried to think, made my earlier problem of an exploding sensation to once again fill my head, I cease immediately. I tilt my head in curiosity. So, my vocabulary is quite extended, so I must be intelligent in some form, otherwise, why teach? The call of the birds reaches my ears and I can tell that said bird must be miles away. So all my senses are working, and quite superb if there was anything to go by. And then the strangest of sounds came to me of something that seemed to be stomping on the ground. Muttering also reached my ears and I moved myself to a standing position. I could not be seen lying on the ground. _**But why not?**_ It was a good question.

* * *

**Kagome Pov** Ooh, has Inuyasha done it this time! Kikyo this, Kikyo that, and 'Kagome you will never be the equal to Kikyo.' Well that hanyou can kiss the fattest part of my ass! I sat him so many times, he'll never be able to stand for until the morning hours anyway. I smile in glee at the thought as I mutter to myself as I just, yeah yeah I could be very oblivious, realized that I wasn't alone. There was a strong youkai presence here, and I recognized it. What was the great Taiyoukai doing here? Well, I couldn't just run as I knew that he'd be able to catch me in little time, so I went to where I felt his aura. I look at him curiously as I see the small battle area. What question wouldn't be offensive? 'Hey what happened here?' Nah, that's too forward. 'It seems as if a battle raged. Are you alright my lord?' Hell no, she wasn't that submissive. "Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask tentatively. "What happened?" I ask. He just looks at me for a moment, his imperceptible mask still there. Then what came out of his mouth was _THE_ surprising thing I ever heard.

"Is that my name?"

* * *

Ta da! Aren't you happy I posted something at least...Read and review. My muse needs the encouragement. I know this was crap, but I really have no idea where this is going besides from the sneak peak I gave you.


	4. Author's Note: UP FOR ADOPTION!

I honestly have no ideas for this at all. So if anyone wants to adopt it, please do. Make it better, make it longer, do what you want, just please have the summary in the story somewhere. I do apologize for those that have followed this story and commented. It was a huge mess and I apologize profusely. I will have something up for _Past the Point of Wicked _and **Madness of King Sca**r pretty soon so do read those =D

Yours:

Puxa10


End file.
